<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sexting by ughgrayson (ughdiggory)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237277">Sexting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdiggory/pseuds/ughgrayson'>ughgrayson (ughdiggory)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dolan Twins - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Ethan Dolan, Best Friend Grayson Dolan, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Ethan Dolan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:47:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdiggory/pseuds/ughgrayson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which ethan texts the wrong number which cause a chaotic mess</p><p> </p><p>©ughgrayson 2018</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ethan Dolan/Grayson Dolan, Ethan Dolan/Grayson Dolan/Original Male Character(s), Ethan Dolan/Original Female Character(s), Ethan Dolan/Other(s), James Charles/Ethan Dolan/Grayson Dolan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dolan Twins</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Warning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This book contains smut.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">A lot of it.</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>I'd suggest to leave right now if you are a child of Jesus.<br/><br/></p><p>this is my idea, although there's a ton of books like this, I came up with the plot of this book here so I'd appreciate it if you didn't steal my story.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>NO TRANSLATIONS WITHOUT PERMISSION, THANK YOU</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>xx,cece♥︎</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. playlist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is just a playlist you can listen to whilst reading the book.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">playlist:)</span>
</p><p>(1)<br/><em>Movements - Pham feat. Yung Fusion</em></p><p>(2)<br/><em>playboy shit - Blackbear feat. lil' aaron</em></p><p>(3)<br/><em>Unfuckwittable - Kid Cudi</em></p><p>(4)<br/><em>I Don't Even Know Your Name - Shawn Mendes</em></p><p>(5)<br/><em>U&amp;I - The Neighbourhood</em></p><p>(6)<br/><em>I'm in Love - Skate feat. Jack &amp; Jack</em></p><p>(7)<br/><em>Don't - Bryson Tiller</em></p><p>(8)<br/><em>Faded - ZHU</em></p><p>(9)<br/><em>There's Nothing Holdin' Me Back - Shawn Mendes</em></p><p>(10)<br/><em>Gold - Kiiara</em></p><p>(11)<br/><em>Right Now - Fabian Mazur</em></p><p>(12)<br/><em>Enter Galactic (Love Connection Part 1) - Kid Cudi</em></p><p>(13)<br/><em>My Heart Is Lost - blackbear</em></p><p>(14)<br/><em>Cancer - Twenty One Pilots</em></p><p>(15)<br/><em>Drunk Texting - Chris Brown feat. Jhene Aiko</em></p><p>(16)<br/><em>Baby Came Home - The Neighbourhood</em></p><p>(17)<br/><em>Sorry Not Sorry - Bryson Tiller</em></p><p>(18)<br/><em>Why You Fuckin'  up so Much - Russ</em></p><p>(19)<br/><em>Hurt People - Jack &amp; Jack</em></p><p>(20)<br/><em>Castaway - 5 Seconds of Summer</em></p><p>(21)<br/><em>Grand Theft Autumn (Where is Your Boy?) - Fall Out Boy</em></p><p>(22)<br/><em>Gasoline - Halsey</em></p><p>(23)<br/><em>ocean eyes - Billie Eilish</em></p><p>(24)<br/><em>River of Tears - Alessia Cara</em></p><p>(25)<br/><em>Murder Song (5,4,3,2,1) [Acoustic Version]- AURORA</em></p><p>(26)<br/><em>Cry Baby - The Neighbourhood</em></p><p>(27)<br/><em>Cold - Maroon 5 feat. Future</em></p><p>(28)<br/><em>The Night We Met - Lord Huron</em></p><p>(29)<br/><em>Go Fuck Yourself - Two Feet</em></p><p>(30)<br/><em>I Mean It - G-Eazy</em></p><p>(31)<br/><em>Lucid Dreams - Juice WRLD</em></p><p>(32)<br/><em>Depression and Obsession - XXXTENTACION</em></p><p>(33)<br/><em>Rise - Jonas Blue feat. Jack &amp; Jack</em></p><p>(34)<br/><em>Snap Out Of It - Arctic Monkeys</em></p><p>(35)<br/><em>Nervous - The Neighbourhood</em></p><p>(36)<br/><em>Cherry - Lana Del Rey</em></p><p>(37)<br/><em>Only Friend - Cub Sport</em></p><p>(38)<br/><em>lovely - Billie Eilish feat. Khalid</em></p><p>(39)<br/><em>Sign Of The Times - Harry Styles</em></p><p>(40)<br/><em>Not About Angels - Birdy</em></p><p>(EPILOGUE)</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>iMessage</b>
</p><p>
  <b>'Unknown'</b>
</p><p>I'm stressed baby😫</p><p>Come over tonight</p><p>I'm begging you</p><p> </p><p>Awe, what a cute horny convo</p><p>Wrong number darling</p><p> </p><p>Fuck, I knew it.</p><p>Sorry, my side hoe gave me a wrong number</p><p>Unless you're Georgia and you're teasing me</p><p>Fuck, you're getting it tonight</p><p> </p><p>BAGAHAHA</p><p>YOUR SIDE HOE?</p><p>ME?</p><p>I'm not Georgia😂</p><p>And I'm really getting it tonight??🤤😏</p><p> </p><p>Jesus</p><p>I'm starting to like this</p><p>Yes, my side hoe. Do you know her?</p><p> </p><p>lol wtf no</p><p>I'm Paisley</p><p> </p><p>hmmnn, I think you'll do just the job Paisley</p><p> </p><p>HOW ON EARTH COULD YOU REPLACE GEORGIA SIDE HOE #0?!!</p><p>HOW?!</p><p> </p><p>Woah.</p><p>Chill.</p><p>I was joking</p><p>Oh, great joke</p><p> </p><p>What a trip ass bitch</p><p>*applauds*</p><p> </p><p>A feisty one, I see</p><p>I like your type</p><p>Their fun</p><p>and good in bed😏😏😉</p><p> </p><p>what a horny bitch</p><p> </p><p>and you aren't?😛</p><p> </p><p>fuck, I hate being caught</p><p>fuck you</p><p>Uhm</p><p>*inserts name*</p><p> </p><p>Grant</p><p> </p><p>god, you already sound like a fuckboy who plays soccer at high school, probably school captain, and gets wooed by all of the girls.</p><p> </p><p>Not soccer.</p><p>Lacrosse.</p><p> </p><p>of course! lacrosse!</p><p>typical rich fuckboy sport</p><p>wait.</p><p>you're in high school?</p><p> </p><p>yeah</p><p>uhm, why?</p><p> </p><p>nothing</p><p>me too</p><p>so, how's the thing with Georgia?</p><p> </p><p>she looked so hot in those shorts today</p><p>I got a boner and it hurts when I sit now</p><p>still</p><p> </p><p>what a horny young man</p><p>I can't believe I'm still texting you</p><p>but it's turning me on for some reason</p><p> </p><p>I'm turning you on?</p><p> </p><p>kinda</p><p>?</p><p> </p><p>Well then, baby girl, your in for the time of your life</p><p>I'd tell you a joke about my dick but it's too long</p><p> </p><p>I'd tell you a joke about my pussy but you'll never get it</p><p> </p><p>fuck.</p><p>smooth ass bitch</p><p>it's hurting</p><p> </p><p>wtf?!</p><p> </p><p>give me a sec...</p><p> </p><p>grant</p><p>Grant</p><p>GRANT</p><p>WhY aRe YoU DoInG tHiS tO mE?</p><p>My MiNd Is So DiRtY aNd HoRnY rN</p><p>fuck you</p><p> </p><p>id love to👅👅💦💦</p><p> </p><p>jfc, what else do you have to offer?</p><p> </p><p>vvv</p><p>
  <em>[Image sent, 10:56PM]</em>
  <br/>
  <b>Read,10:56PM</b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>///</p><p>
  <b>PAISLEY</b>
</p><p>"Fuck, he's huge."<br/><br/></p><p>///</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>♥︎thanks for reading chapter 1 of 'Sexting'! I'd appreciate it if you left some comments:)</p><p> </p><p>Excuse me, I'm a child of god ;)))</p><p>xx,cece♥︎</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>iMessage</b>
</p><p><b>'Grant</b>🍌<b>'</b></p><p>is my baby still up?</p><p> </p><p>first of all, I'm not ur baby</p><p>and second, I'm fast asleep</p><p> </p><p>i can see that I'm going to enjoy our relationship</p><p> </p><p>who said we had one?</p><p> </p><p>☹️</p><p> </p><p>i don't have no time for your sorry ass</p><p> </p><p>i have a nice one tho</p><p>admit it</p><p>you couldn't sleep cuz of the pic I sent</p><p> </p><p>jfc, I hate you</p><p> </p><p>you're admitting it?</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p>i was speechless at how tiny you are</p><p> </p><p>oh, shut tf up</p><p>you haven't seen my twin brother</p><p> </p><p>you have a twin?</p><p> </p><p>yeah, but he's not getting you</p><p> </p><p>😢</p><p>how could you</p><p> </p><p>sorry my ass</p><p> </p><p>thick as fuck darling😉</p><p>but I never asked you to send me</p><p>to send me</p><p>to send me</p><p> </p><p>Awe, is my baby girl stammering</p><p>per text</p><p>aweeeee❤️</p><p>let me help you</p><p>n00ds</p><p> </p><p>wtf</p><p>who writes nudes with two zeros</p><p> </p><p>I do</p><p>cause it looks like a pair of boobs</p><p>B00BIES</p><p>I bet you got a nice pair</p><p>what's your size?</p><p> </p><p>uhm</p><p>d</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>woah😫</p><p>you're hiding something tho</p><p>come on</p><p>tell daddy</p><p> </p><p>fine</p><p>double d's</p><p> </p><p>jfc, I'm screaming</p><p>what a pleasure your boyfriend must have grabbing those melons</p><p> </p><p>lmao, nobody calls them that</p><p>and I'm single</p><p> </p><p>that makes things even better!</p><p>so...</p><p>they're all mine?</p><p> </p><p>grant.</p><p>fuck I'm wet</p><p> </p><p>what? already?</p><p> </p><p>OMFG ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK</p><p>i was drinking tea and I spit it out</p><p>FuCk YoU aNd YoUr DiRtY tHoUgHtS</p><p> </p><p>awww, I thought things were getting steamy</p><p>I could just see those slim fingers of yours going in and out and you screeching my name at the top of your lungs.</p><p>Just imaging you screaming makes me sexually excited</p><p> </p><p>okay, now I'm wet</p><p>down there</p><p>and it's not chamomile tea</p><p> </p><p>send me a video</p><p>I'm waiting</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p>Okay wait u horny ass</p><p> </p><p>Good girl<br/><b>Read, 3:08AM</b><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>///</b>
</p><p>
  <b>PAISLEY</b>
</p><p>I can't believe that he just asked me to send him a video. My clit hurts so bad of what he just told me.</p><p>I want him to thrust into me with that long one of his and I want to claw his back as he goes in deeper and deeper with every push.</p><p>"Fuck it.", I say to myself.</p><p>I open up the camera function of my phone and place it on my dresser. I start recording and make sure my face is cut out of the picture.</p><p>I pull down my panties and take my fingers and play around on my soaking pussy lips. I push in a finger and moan. My dad and my sister were home, but they wouldn't care.</p><p>I add a second and third finger and keep going. "Grant!", I moan quietly and go even faster than before. Just as I feel my high coming, I stop the recording.</p><p>I send it to him and finish what I left undone. I put on my panties again and slip back under the sheets as I wait for him to reply to me.</p><p><em>"My name's not Grant.", </em>he replies.</p><p>
  <em>"It's daddy."</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>///</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>♥︎thanks for putting up with my dirty ass mind, I appreciate it:)</p><p>As to those who are really enjoying it, better get the popcorn ladies and gentlemen.</p><p>Things are getting WiLd FrOm NoW.</p><p>xx,cece♥︎</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>